It is common for vehicles to incorporate storage compartments throughout the interior of the vehicle for retaining objects and other devices, such as, portable electronic devices, writing instruments, and other personal items. Frequently, these storage compartments become cluttered and unorganized due to their incompatibility with the size and orientation of the stored objects. For instance, storage compartments with relatively large interior volumes may more easily accommodate larger objects, but these larger compartments may also be less adapted for the organized storage of smaller objects. Likewise, having a number of smaller storage compartments adapted for smaller objects may be difficult to account for stored items in the various enclosed areas. Also, as vehicle occupants increasingly carry and rely upon more portable electronic devices, it is desirable to accommodate the storage and organization of these devices along with other objects. The organization of storage space within vehicles is increasingly desired, as storage space within vehicles is becoming more limited as the overall size of vehicles continues to decrease.